


She's a Wildfire, Wildfire

by ks3v9



Series: Lucifer Songfics [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Dorothy - Freeform, Gen, Maze is a badass, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence, Songfic, slight reference to chloe decker, wildfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks3v9/pseuds/ks3v9
Summary: A songfic I wrote while listening to Wildfire by Dorothy, about Maze hunting down one of her bounties. There isn't a specific timeframe for this episode except that it is after season 1 because Maze lives with Chloe.
Series: Lucifer Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854334
Kudos: 3





	She's a Wildfire, Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend listening to Wildfire by Dorothy, either while reading or just in general because it's a cool song.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kIqsQ-Z1V4

_ Wild fire, wild, wild, wild, wild _

_ Black magic, no lie, _

_ Smooth woman, coldest smile _

A slow grin spread across her face as her companion informed her of where her next target lived. Mazikeen Smith was officially on the hunt for a bounty and the hunger in her eyes truly disturbed the poor uniformed officer that had been sent to deal with her. She dragged a finger down the picture of her unsuspecting victim before spinning on her heel and leaving the precinct, mentally planning her hunt.

_ Wild fire, wild, wild, wild, wild _

_ Bad momma, poor child, sin fever running wild _

_ Wild fire, wild, wild, wild, wild _

As she pulled into the parking garage below Lux she called Linda to let her know that she would have to take a rain check on their night out because she had received a new bounty that was time-sensitive. After she hung up she got on the elevator and took it to the floor that used to house her apartment, but now houses her storage for the whips and knives she isn’t allowed to keep at Decker’s house. Her eyes light up as she picks some of her favorites and packs them.

_ Lord she's the end of days and there's hell to pay _

_ She's a wild fire, wild fire _

_ Lord we don't masquerade _

_ She got your number baby _

_ She's a wild fire, wild fire _

With a loud crack the door splinters underneath her heel. She kicks it into the apartment and steps into the darkness awaiting her. She figured that her bounty ran but a human’s home was always a good place to start when tracking them. She moved through the apartment spinning her blades around her fingers. They weren’t her hell-forged blades but she still found the repetitive motion soothing, though she would never admit it. 

_ Wild fire, wild, wild, wild, wild _

_ Oh fury, oh my _

_ No stopping this devil inside _

_ (wild fire, wild, wild) devil inside _

_ Wild fire, wild, wild, wild, wild _

The bouncer waved her into the nightclub and she gave him a sugary sweet smile before continuing on. Tonight’s persona is Mara Hunter, she can still have some fun with it can’t she? Her target had been seen here regularly, often leaving with a variety of women, all of them drugged, but the people around here didn’t know that. Her goal was to catch his attention and turn the tomcat into her little mouse. 

_ Lord she's the end of days and there's hell to pay _

_ She's a wild fire, wild fire _

Roughly an hour later he walked in and she carefully kept an eye on him while drinking at the bar. He sauntered over to her area of the club and took a look at his potential victims for the night. As he got closer she got up from her stool and faked a drunken stumble towards him. He caught her and grinned, and she knew that he thought he had found an easy target. She forced her eyes to remain slightly unfocused as she slurred an apology and thanks. 

_ Lord we don't masquerade _

_ She got your number baby _

_ She's a wild fire, wild fire _

She watched carefully from the corner of her eye as he slipped a pill into her drink that dissolved instantly and didn’t miss the hungry gleam in his eye as he watched her take a sip. He asked her if she would like to leave and she mumbled an unintelligible phrase back so he took her by the arm and led her out of the club.

_ Wild, wild, wild _

_ Wild, wild, wild _

_ She's a wild fire, wild fire _

_ She's a wild fire, wild fire _

He threw her down onto his bed and started to take off the pink dress she wore to attract him in the club, confused when he found skin-tight leather and knives underneath. She locked her ankles around his waist when he tried to back up and the look of panic on his face grew when he realized that somehow, miraculously, she was sober and unaffected by his drugs. 

_ Lord she's the end of days and there's hell to pay _

_ She's a wild fire, wild fire _

He tried to hit her on the head with a vase sitting next to the bed before dropping it and making a run for the door. She let him get to it before throwing a knife into the door right above his hand on the handle, nicking him in the process. He yelped and turned around, fear clear in his eyes and she knew that he was feeling how his victims felt. She licked her lips and took slow, measured steps toward him, letting his anxiety build before driving her knee into his crotch and holding another knife to his throat. He gulped and the knife drew a thin line of blood. Time to have some fun. 

_ Lord we don't masquerade _

_ She got your number baby _

He passed out from pain after she fractured his dick. He had been all excited when she started to jack him off but she only did it because she needed him erect for her torture to work properly. She thought it was fitting for someone guilty of his crimes and knew that he would think twice before bringing another woman into his house. She glared down at him lying in a heap on the floor before sighing. Time to get this scumbag back to LA so he can go to prison. He better hope he doesn’t drop the soap.

_ She's a wild fire, wild fire _

_ Wild fire _

**Author's Note:**

> Mara comes from the Hebrew Marah which means bitterness or sorrow and Mara also means nightmare in Swedish and Death in Sanskrit. I thought it was a fitting fake name for Maze to take on while tracking down a bounty. The last name comes from the fact that she is bounty hunter, of course. (I know she technically didn't need one but it's fun for me so I did it anyway)


End file.
